


'til you made the lock on my heart explode

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Harry, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: “Yeah,” he finally whispers. “Wanna get myself off, Lou. Um - Daddy,” He corrects himself quickly.Louis glances over at the alarm clock on the side table.“Still only 11:49, baby. Would it be mean of me to make you wait til next year?”A #HarryLouYear fic.





	'til you made the lock on my heart explode

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends! Quick drabble on this New Year's evening! I wrote this a few weeks ago as a warm-up and figured I'd post it, even though it's not particularly long. Hope you enjoy! :-) More updates to my ongoing chaptered work, "lusting for more than just old dreams", soon!
> 
> title: Happy New Year / Rent (of course)

Midnight's quickly approaching, signaling the end of another blissful year of HarryAndLouis hopelessly tangled around each other's lives. They're celebrating fittingly - by mindlessly fucking like rabbits, of course.

Louis has got Harry all laid out and naked in his bed - in  _their_ bed, he keeps forgetting. The god-awful champagne they've been downing since 9 is making everything lazy and slow.

He ducks his head, so low that his lips brush against the tip of Harry’s cock, but he moves away at the last second and kisses his hip instead. Harry makes a whiny sound and tosses his head back. He goes to grab at his cock. 

“Louuu. I’d like to come some time this _year,_  please.”  
  
Louis bats his hand away and shakes his head. “No touching.”

Harry pouts up at him, all desperate and doe-eyed, but Louis just sets his jaw. “No.”

He stares down at Harry’s blushed cheeks, at the way he sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“God, you wanna play with your cock so bad, don’t you?”

Harry’s jaw drops open a little at his words, giving away how much he loves this dynamic. Louis smirks a little.

“Don’t you?” He repeats.

Harry just stares up at him with glassy eyes, transfixed.

“Answer my question, sweetheart. Don't you wanna get yourself off, right in front of me?” Louis purrs.

Harry glances quickly down toward his crotch, probably begging himself to hold on - he gets off to dirty talk far too often for Louis not to notice the nervous desperation in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he finally whispers. “Wanna get myself off, Lou. Um - _Daddy_ ,” He corrects himself quickly.

Louis glances over at the alarm clock on the side table. “Still only 11:49, baby. Would it be mean of me to make you wait til next year?”

The resulting broken whimper that Harry makes more than confirms his plans. 

Louis grabs Harry’s hips, dragging him down the bed, making him yelp with the introduction of roughness. There are few things that turn Harry on more than being manhandled. Louis tosses one of Harry's legs over his shoulder and leans in to kiss up his neck.

"Like that, sweetheart? You'd let me do anything, wouldn't you? I could just get in you any way I want..." 

" _Daddy_ ," Harry sobs out - already so gone, just from the dirty talk and neck kisses. 

"God, you fall apart so easily," Louis purrs. "So eager." 

By 11:56, he's got Harry on pliant and open on his back, and Louis is two fingers deep. 

He slips a third finger in, then roughly thrusts them deeper - it actually jostles Harry forward on the bed with the force. Harry keens high in the back of his throat. He _loves_ it, loves how rough Louis gets with him. He smiles into the sheets and breathes out a lazy, “ _More_.”

His moans always start off low and deep, but as soon as Louis quirks his fingers against that sensitive spot inside him, he breaks into high whines and needy whimpers.

By 11:57, Louis has his cock snubbing up against Harry's rim, teasing Harry until he's almost in tears.

"Please - Daddy -" He gets out, blushing all the way down to his chest. His cock's drooling pre-come steadily onto his tummy and down the shaft. He's the picture of desperation.

In response, Louis abruptly changes positions, gripping Harry’s hips before rolling onto his back so Harry’s on top. The change shockingly happens pretty gracefully, and Harry’s left sputtering and shaking at the new position. Louis grins up at Harry’s flushed shoulder blades, heaving as he breathes hard. He folds his hands behind his head.

“C’mon, baby. Fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock, just the way you like it, hm?” Harry makes a half-hearted whiny sound and twitches his hips.

“ _Oh_ ,” He sighs, dropping his head forward. "Feels so good, Daddy - oh, fuck --"

Louis humps his hips up, jostling Harry so he has to grip Louis’ thigh to stay in his lap.

“Fuck - um --” He squeaks.

“Thought you were a good boy,” Louis says pointedly, grinning when Harry scrambles to lift his hips and slide down onto Louis’ cock.

“No - no -- ‘m a good boy,” Harry gets out in a cracking voice. “I’m good -- ride Daddy good --” He brokenly mumbles as he starts to work his hips.

Louis relaxes into the familiar slick heat. "Knew you had it in you," He sighs.

Harry rocks his hips faster and faster; he's been so close for so long that it must hurt by now.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," He pants quietly to himself, like it's a mantra or something.

"That's my baby, that's it..." Louis moans, heart fucking overflowing with love at how _good_ Harry always is for him.

"G-gonna -- um, close -- oh, _Daddy_ , gonna --" Harry whines out desperately, and his hips fall into a sloppy rhythm. Louis pinches his waist to get him to slow and glances over at the clock.

"Still 11:59, love. Didn't I tell you midnight?" 

The next minute must be hell for Harry, given the sounds he makes as he forces himself to keep riding Louis at the relentless pace he set. 

"Nngh -- _ungh_ , f-fuck --" He whimpers as Louis thrusts up to meet him. 

Auld Lang Syne starts to play quietly from the living room, signaling the midnight hour, but Harry's clearly too distracted to notice. He's still blushing, eyes screwed shut as he concentrates on hanging on.

Louis takes the opportunity to flip him roughly onto his back and starts driving into him as fast as his hips will let him. His own jaw drops a little; he's always a little shocked at just how good of a lay his boyfriend is.

Seconds later, Harry's coming without warning; Louis can feel it splash up against his tummy as he continues to fuck him through it. 

He cups the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him in so that Harry’s face is pressed against his shoulder.

"That's it, love, that's it. Let go for Daddy," He sighs. 

"Mm - Daddy - mmph --" Harry whines as he comes down, lost in the shaky waves of pleasure that are rushing through his tummy. 

Louis straightens as he thrusts in as fast as he can, hips shaking. 

He comes hard, pushing deeper inside Harry and staying still as it washes over him. 

Pulling out, he stares down at the come that’s dribbling out of Harry’s used hole with an odd sense of pride. 

“Happy New Year,” Harry murmurs sleepily up at him, grinning. 

Louis leans in to kiss his cheek, right over his dimple. 

“Happy New Year, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Happy, happy, happy New Year!! be nice, be good :-)


End file.
